


Baby Pictures

by TigerstripedKid



Series: Scott Smajor :) [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Gossip, Scott Smajor my beloved, baby pictures :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstripedKid/pseuds/TigerstripedKid
Summary: It's lunchtime at the senate-house, and a secret of Fundy's is revealed.
Relationships: Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Fundy, friendships :)
Series: Scott Smajor :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: victors' tower (stories from floor 6)





	Baby Pictures

The sun shone brightly through the window, glaring into Scott's eyes as he desperately tried to focus on Senator Brydges. She was droning on about something Scott could not bring himself to care about, something about education in the Capitol. It had nothing to do with any of the districts, and he could see that almost everyone was either zoned out, focussed on something else, or - in the case of Callum sitting next to him - actually asleep. He made eye contact with Sapnap across the room, the other senator flashing a grin at him, before he raised his hand.

Senator Brydges sighed.

"What is it Senator Sapnap?"

"Well, I was just wondering, does this concern us? Because so far, you've only mentioned the Capitol, which, as I'm sure you know, is not under our jurisdiction."

She spluttered, and Scott stifled a giggle, gently nudging Callum to wake him before anyone noticed he was asleep.

"Well, Senator Sapnap, the matters of the Capitol concern the whole of Panem, surely"

"When it comes to matters such as transportation and the games, sure, but education? Not so much."

The president stood up, ready to stop an argument if one were to be caused.

"Sister Brydges, I'm afraid that I believe Sister Sapnap is right, this is a matter for you and Sister Pokay to resolve."

She sat down, tomato blush spreading across her face.

"Well, Sisters, I believe it is time for a recess. We'll meet back in an hour, ok?"

Murmurs of assent echoed around the senate chamber, and he clapped his hands, dismissing them. Scott and Callum stand together, in unison, head towards the senate gardens.

The waterfall rumbled as the pair wandered through the giant conservatory that served as the senate gardens, watching the birds flutter about. They came to the platform that served as the lunch place for many of the senators. The two sat, backs to the waterfall as Avoxes brought them food. Before long they were joined by the others, Grian came first with Martyn, shortly followed by Sapnap and Alyssa. The four sat at the long table with the two district 6 senators, and a friendly conversation began.

Scott was deep in discussing the merits of different food types with Grian when Fundy joined them, with, surprisingly, Antvenom, Pokay, MrBeast and the President himself. While Fundy sat at the table with them, the other four settled at a nearby table.

Fundy crossed his arms, looking away from Antvenom with the air of a petulant child.

"What's up Fundy, why are you looking so cross?", Scott asked, curious as to what could get the senator that way.

"Antvenom caught me asleep in the meeting, even though he knows that I was up late last night finishing that new code for the tesserae system, and then he told me off, in front of the president! And he brought up the ears." The last part was mumbled but Scott clearly caught it, muffling his laughter.

Soon enough the two tuned into the general conversation, just in time to see Sapnap trying to speak with food in his mouth, Alyssa fortunately shutting him up before he could spit food everywhere. The table broke out in giggles. At this Grian spoke up.

"You know what this reminds me of, lunch at school."

The laughter promptly stopped as the seven took that statement in. Callum was the first one to speak up, disbelief seeping into his tone.

"We really are like kids here."

"Well, most of us are under 30. We're not exactly old."

"I feel old."

"You're not old Martyn don’t worry."

"This does feel like a school lunch time."

"Speak for yourself, there were only like, three people in my year at school."

"Really?"

"Yea there's only like 8,000 people in 12."

"So you were lonely?"

"Just because my year was small, doesn’t mean there wasn't more people in the school."

Scott realised something, a devious grin spreading across his face.

"Is that why you know Antvenom so well?"

"Huh, yea, he actually taught me how to read." he paused "I don’t like that look."

"So, if you were in school the same time as him, he would have pictures of you when you were little?"

"Yea… wait, no, don’t you dare!"

Scott's smile grew wider as the other began to catch on.

"So he could have picture of the ears."

Fundy's embarrassed squeal echoed around the room, catching the attention of the other senators. They looked over to see Scott, laughing his head off at a clearly embarrassed Fundy as he glared indignantly at the younger senator. The other five were in various state of mirth, ranging from a slight smile on Martyn's face, to Sapnap's sniggering, to Grian ready to join Scott, who was nearly doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Antvenom excused himself before going over to see what could has caused such a reaction. Seeing Scott's 'devious planning grin' as it was known worried him slightly, as he knew that Fundy often retaliated harshly to teasing. 

"What are you guys up to?"

"Oh! We were just talking about school, Fundy mentioned you went to the same school as him."

"Ah, yes, I remember little Fundy, he never wanted to sit still you know."

"Shut Upppp" the aforementioned senator whined, voice adorably high, as if he never grew up from the child that Antvenom knew.

"Soooo, we were wondering if you had any pictures of him? Maybe even ones with the ears?"

"They just want to see the ears." Fundy grumbled, shooting a glare at Scott who smiled wider in response.

"I think I do, there's probably some on my laptop from a project I did back in my last year."

The senators other than Fundy perked up, visibly brightening at the thought of the pictures.

Fundy, however, appeared to be deep in thought. And as Antvenom left to get his laptop, which had been left where he was sitting with the others, bringing the others back with him, he suddenly sat up straight.

"I have pictures of Schlatt"

The statement was barely registered before Antvenom returned, the other three close behind him, explaining how they also wanted to see the pictures. The laptop booted up, his home screen one of flowers, clearly a picture taken in these gardens, before he quickly navigated to his photos folder, selecting one called 'End of School Photo Project - JS3', which opened to reveal maybe 50 grainy pictures. He scanned down the page, finding one he thought to be of Fundy. And it was, a young Fundy's grinning face greeted them, soot dusting him in the typical 12 fashion, proudly showing off a test. It was captioned 'Fundy got full marks!'. What most of them focussed on however, was the orange ears that peeked out from his fluffy hair. They were fluffy, with little white stripes not unlike his hair. If it weren't for the fact that they could see him now without them, they could almost think they were real. As the group were gushing over the picture, Fundy attempted to sneak away, prepared to hide in the senate room until he couldn’t avoid the others.

A hand sneaked out from those crowded around the laptop, Fundy squeaked when it grabbed his collar, preventing him from going any further. Turning to see who it was, his face fell in dismay when he realised that it was none other than the president who had caught him.

"Come on Fundy, don't be shy."

"Yea Fundy"

"Shut up Scott."

Fuming at the humiliation he twisted out of his jacket, leaving the garden as the shouts and cackles of the others echoing behind him. This afternoons senate meeting was going to be hell, he thought, the knowledge that almost half of the senators knew of his past. It was going to be everywhere now, everyone knows that Scott can't keep something like that secret to save his life. He has to talk to Schlatt. Sure the victor was abrasive and brash, but he knew what it was like to come from 12, and to have his life on display for the world to see.

At least they had something in common.

**Author's Note:**

> vt fanfic in this day and age? don't mind if i do :)


End file.
